Our Little Miracle
by Yosdellillan Skywalker
Summary: Lily is just an average girl. Except her father is a jedi while her mother is a senator. Lily has been keeping secrets for a long time. But how long will she keep them? Who will be the first person to find out?


Our Little Miracle

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Star Wars except for Lily and Lance.**

Chapter 1

Padme's P.O.V

"The young jedi knight and the young senator from Naboo soon fell in love and then they happily got married. Shortly after that they were expecting a baby girl and they loved her very much." I told my daughter the same story I would always tell her in order to make her go to bed.

I saw that Lily was asleep and she is five years, I've kept my pregnancy a secret and after I gave birth to her, I told everyone that I adopted her. It worked for now but Lily looks similar to me, the same dark brown curly hair, the skin and the face, only she has Anakin's eyes.

I got up from the chair and turned on the night light, before I left I heard a tiny voice said, "Momma?" I walked back to my daughter's bed and saw her wide awake and she looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes. "Yes sweetie what is it?"

"Where is Ani? I miss him so much."

"I know you do miss him and I miss him too. But he has to go on a mission, don't worry he will be back soon."

"Are the bad people going to hurt him?"

"Go to bed Lily. Don't worry Anakin will protect himself, he is a jedi after all."

Lily smiled and then she fell asleep. Poor Lily, she maybe little but she doesn't fully understand this war. But I hope she fully understand soon.

(Nine years later)

I was almost finished working on the important for the Senate at my home. When I heard a bunch of loud foot steps heading to the living room where I was. I sigh and mentally counted down and as I finished Anakin and Lily came in and they hit the floor laughing. I shook my head and asked, "What did you guys do this time?"

Anakin looked offended, "Nothing, we just had a contest. I was about to win until Lily did a little trick up her sleeve." Lily laugh and nodded. I am very lucky that I have my family even though we have to hide our secret. Lily is always good at keeping secrets that I am worried if she hiding secrets that I don't know from me.

The council still doesn't know about Anakin being Lily's father. I hope to keep it that way until we could find a way to explain it to them. Lily got up and went up to me with a smile. I knew that look. "What do you want Lily?" I asked looking at her, Lily sat up straight and said, "Mom can I go to a mission with Ani?"

"Depends on what mission you are going to?"

"Well I don't think it's a mission but we are going to Felucia. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Lance are coming so can I go?" She was pleading and I looked at her. I think the reason she wants to go is because Lance is going. I nodded and she screamed in delight. "Thank you mom!"

She gave me a hug and she ran to go change. I know Lily only wants to go on this mission because of Lance. Lance is a padawan and Obi-Wan is his master. I known Lance since he was a little boy. He had Jet black hair that is short and his skin is a bit tanned and his eyes are the color green.

Lance and Lily met when Anakin lost her in the temple. She was only four years old and they have been best friends for a long time. I think Lily is developing a crush on Lance. I knew Anakin wasn't liking that Lance is coming. I said, "Please don't tell me you are going to kill Lance while you are in the battle field?"

"I am not. But if tries to kiss or hug Lily I might kill him." Oh Ani, what is Lily going to do with you?

Lily's P.O.V

I wear an outfit that my mom wore on a mission in Geonosis. Only the one I was wearing was the color dark blue. I was done with the packing when my dad came in my room. He said, "Lily are you finish packing?"

"Yes daddy I am done." I said nodding my head.

"Good because we need to talk."

"Dad if its about the safety talk we have been through that at least ten times."

"No it's not that. Look if you like a guy then please tell me. I won't kill him." I slapped my forehead and shook my head. I got up and went out of my room and went straight to the living room. I saw the platform and the I saw the ship. R2 was waiting and I said, "Hey buddy ready to go?" He beeped happily and I yelled, "Ani let's go! Bye mommy! I will call you when we get to the Republic Cruiser."

I went into the ship and sat down waiting for my dad. The fun begin when we go to Felucia.


End file.
